Rita DeMara (Earth-616)
| Abilities = Yellowjacket had some skill in creating and adapting technological devices. | Strength = Yellowjacket possessed the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engaged in moderate regular exercise. She retained her full-size human strength when she reduced herself in size. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Yellowjacket relies on the devices built into her helmet and costume for her superhuman abilities. Yellowjacket's costume is equipped with "disruptor stings" similar to those Henry Pym had as Yellowjacket, which enable her to fire blasts of electricity from her gloves. One of these blasts has been observed to damage the side of an automobile severely. Yellowjacket's costume also enables her to fly by means that are as yet unknown, but possibly involve anti-gravity devices. Yellowjacket initially preferred to refrain from utilizing the ability her helmet gave her to shrink in size. Apparently, the size changes are triggered through cybernetic controls in Yellowjacket's helmet, although Henry Pym, as Yellowjacket, did not need artificial means of changing size, but simply did so through force of will. It can be theorized that Yellowjacket's size changes are accomplished in the following manner. Cybernetic devices in her helmet detect her mental command to shrink in size, and trigger the release of a group of rare subatomic particles called "Pym Particles" after their discoverer, Dr. Henry Pym. These particles are stored in some fashion within the helmet. On being released, the particles penetrate Yellowjacket's skin and are transmitted by her nervous system to her brain. There they interact with the electrical impulses of her brain to create a body-wide "reducing field" which is energized by mental command. Thus activated, the field reduces Yellowjacket's entire body at a uniform rate to whatever size she wishes, down to a height of one-half inch. Yellowjacket's mass is not compressed into her reduced stature. Instead it is somehow extended into an extra-physical dimension that is opened by the activation of the Pym Particles, from which the mass can later be reclaimed. To grow in size, Yellowjacket causes the helmet to release a different kind of group of Pym Particles, which interact with her brain to produce a body-wide "enlarging field" which is energized by mental command. Yellowjacket's body then enlarges at a uniform rate, reclaiming mass that was extended extra-dimensionally. She has grown on at least two occasions but due to the strain on her heart she rarely used them. Yellowjacket's helmet and costume are also affected by the Pym particles and grow or shrink as she does. The Wasp has caused Yellowjacket to enlarge in size by removing her helmet and manipulating its manual override controls while standing only several feet away from her. It is not known whether Yellowjacket's helmet enables her to communicate with the higher insects as Henry Pym's helmet did. | Transportation = | Weapons = Electric "stringers" in the suit's gloves. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = Yellowjacket_(Rita_DeMara) | Links = * Yellowjacket (Henry Pym) * Wasp * Marvel Directory }} Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Masters of Evil members Category:Femizons members Category:Avengers members Category:Masters of Evil members